


Franchouchou gets a Nintendo switch

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shipping, Swearing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: Kotaro buys the girls a Nintendo switch but that proves to be a huge mistake
Relationships: Hoshikawa Lily & Konno Junko & Minamoto Sakura & Mizuno Ai & Nikaidou Saki & Yamada Tae & Yugiri, Hoshikawa Lily & Yugiri, Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. May the best zombie girl win?

It was just in the evening and the members of Franchouchou were hanging out in the backyard instead of practicing like usual but with their manager nowhere to be seen, they decide to relax as much they can before he comes back whatever he is doing.

"I know we should be relaxing and all but does anyone want to take a guess where our manager is?" Lily says while trying to keep Tae from eating her squid.

"Who the hell cares where he is shrimpy the only thing I want is to work on my bike in peace and with him not being here, I can finally finish it."

"For the last time Saki, my name is not shrimpy, it's Lily ok."

"Whatever you say shrimpy."

"Jerk," Lily says before pouting away where Yugiri is who she sees as a mother figure.

The others begin to laugh at the antics Saki and Lily do which never gets old to them and despite the name-calling between them, they are pretty close to each other and they enjoyed playing games together when they go to arcade on their spare time.

Sakura walked over to where Saki is and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Saki-chan, how long until the bike is done," Sakura asked.

"It should be done by tomorrow, why are you asking babe," Saki asked.

"Well um, I was wondering if you can take me on a bike ride for a bit and then we can maybe you know share a kiss on the beach while the sunset is looming over the water," Sakura said while poking the end of her fingers together.

Saki stop what she was doing and got up from working on her bike and wraps her arms around the timid girl.

"Sure we can do that Sakura."

"R-really?" Sakura reply with excitement.

"Of course Sakura, I would do anything to see that cute smile of yours."

Sakura brushes a bit of her hair behind her ear before putting her hands on Saki before looking into the blonde girl's eyes and Saki doing the same as they memorized with each other.

"I know you would Saki."

The two continue staring into each other eyes until the moment was ruined by a car stopping in front of their home which all them let an out a sigh as they know their manager is back and they have to go back to practice.

They went back inside the manor to go towards their room where they sleep every night or sometimes watch movies where they can't go to sleep.

But when they got to their room, they found Kotaro bending down near their tv and a large box beside him and with four rectangle small boxes that Saki, Lily, Sakura, and Ai picked up in their hands.

Each girl took a look at the box in their hands, which Saki one was a weird thing that has a box for a head and a green thing chasing after the thing.

The box in Sakura hand was a batch of characters on the front cover doing silly stuff like riding a raft while trying to get to the button of the waterfall and the other one was wearing a green hat that has just the L on its hat holding a bomb.

In Ai's hands were different characters doing cool poses which she knows what the game is but one of the characters with the pointy ears looks different then she remembers.

And Lily's one was a yellow thing with red circle cheeks on its face.

"Hey Shades what the hell you are doing to our tv," Saki asked

"I'm not doing anything to your tv besides setting up your new Nintendo switch for you girls to play.

"What is a Nintendo switch?" Saki asked.

"A Nintendo Switch is a video gaming console where you can play on the tv or on the go if you can't be bothered to play on the tv."

"Oh ok, then that does mean we are getting more games then?" Saki asked with excitement.

"Yes."

"HELL YEAH I CAN"T WAIT TO START PLAYING THIS SWITCH THING, HEY AI HOW DO WE TURN IT O...."

Saki didn't finish her sentence as the tv was now on with Saki looking at the home menu with the fighting game being install.

"Whoa, how did you do that Ai?" Saki asked.

"I was reading the instructions that came with the box and I have already made an account for each and every one of you and me as well."

"Even Tae?"

"Yes her too as she is part of our group after all."

Ai grab the small the controller and press the button to start the game which Saki waited for the game to start but instead heard the opening playing and Saki couldn't understand what the person was saying because she was singing in English.

After waiting for the opening to finish, Ai presses the button again where five bright modes were now on display on the screen.

"Ai click the red-ball thing please."

Ai click the red-ball thing as Saki said and even more game modes show up, which Ai press the button again and saw the ruleset so she made basic rules. 

Then was taken to the stage section which Ai just choose a simple stage and then saw the characters that were playable which were only 8 of them.

"How come there is only eight characters that we can use," Saki asked.

"We have to play the game more to unlock the rest of them," Ai said while grabbing the other six controllers and turning it on and putting her friend's name in the game while telling them to sit down and play.

"Before you guys start playing, I need you Saki and Sakura to go to the game store and picked the new pokemon game on the 15th of November, it comes a plush toy for special preorders only so don't forget."

"And have fun playing," Kotaro says before leaving the room

"Called dibs playing the new pokemon game," Saki said while picking the big muscle animal with a tie around its neck.

"You can't call dibs on a new game, it's not fair for the rest of us," Lily complained as well picking the pink thing as her fighter.

"Well I just did call dibs and can we play already before we have to go to bed."

The others nodded and pick the remaining characters, Sakura was a yellow fighter with red circle cheeks, Junko with the big green nose dino looks like and Ai with the one with the red hat with the M on it and Yugiri pick the one with fur who was holding a gun.

And Tae picks the one with a sword and shield who has pointy ears and blue clothing.

"Is everybody ready to start playing?" Ai asked.

Which they all nodded and Ai presses the button to start the match and all the characters they had pick show up on the stage facing one and another.

"Wow look at our characters on the stage, they looked so cool. Junko says while moving her character off the stage and losing a life.

"We should start playing the game or we all gonna run out of time then we go to sudden death where we are at three hundred damage and all it's takes one hit for us to lose."

"And Junko don't fall off the map or else you won't have any more lives to continue playing."

"Oh ok, thanks for warning me Ai."

After telling the others what button does what, they were now ready to play the game for real, which was going well expect Junko keep falling of the stage and just gave up playing the game and went to sleep even after Ai told to not fall off and Yugiri was just doing the same taunts over and again before she lost all her lives to Ai performing high power moves. While Lily was trying to fight Tae character but it's was no use as Tae keep throwing her character out of the stage when she was at high damage and that was her last life, so lily watched Tae vs Ai.

Saki and Sakura were just dodging each move as they want both the other to win, so they both decide to fall off the map together and go makeout instead.

Now it's just Ai and Tae left with both at one life and over at two hundred  
damage with only three minutes to spare, so Ai moves her character to grab and perform a back throw to win the match but Tae blocks it and performs a back throw on her instead.

"Guess she not a legend for nothing huh Ai," Lily says while going into the futon with Yugiri to sleep as it's 9.00 pm at night.

Ai just ignore Lily and demand another rematch with Tae, which the dark-haired girl grunt in response and pick a new character that has pink circle cheek on its face also like the yellow one but a lot smaller.

But Ai keeps losing instead and in a fit of rage, she throws the game controller on the ground and went just into her futon to sleep.

A short while later Sakura and Saki came back from their makeout session with their hair now messy and the redhead was wearing Saki's jacket cause the blonde girl ripped Sakura shirt in half, so Sakura is wearing nothing but a bra underneath the jacket.

So the two just went to bed as they are very tried.

Now everyone was now fast asleep except Tae who replace her friends' places with seven bots at level nine.

The next morning all the girls saw Tae was still playing the game and destroying the seven-level 9 bots at ease which left the other Godsmack.

And the only thing that comes to their mind is that is Tae a legend at this game and they won't be playing with her anytime soon.


	2. Best Zombie Pokemon Trainer

Saki woke up to find her lover Sakura not in bed with her, so she left her futon to go look for the egghead and was about to leave until Sakura came back with something in her hand.

"Hey Sakura, watcha ya got there?" Saki asked as she got out of the futon and walk towards the redhead and wraps her arms around Sakura.

"Oh just came back from Kotaro's room to take his wallet so we can go buy the new pokemon game and maybe get a few things from the game store as well." 

"That's fine and everything but babe you took his wallet?" Saki asked in shocked.

"Well I doubt he is gonna give us any money and the money we have won't be enough to get anything so I took it and don't worry about him waking up cause I have put something in his drink which he won't be getting up soon."

"Whoa Sakura that would be something I would do to our manager of ours but hey I'm proud of you babe for taking that first step."

"Thanks, Saki, anyway shall we get ready for the shopping center to get the game."

Saki nodded and change out of her pj's and into her outing clothes with Sakura doing the same thing but not before eyeing the biker's girl legs and her butt

And shortly afterward the two were now already to leave after an hour of getting ready, so Saki and Sakura walked towards the bike and got on the bike which the blonde girl started up the bike and speed away at high speed.

"Hey Sakura, how are you holding up back there?" Saki asked as she let out a loud yell.

"I'm doing fine Saki."

"That's good then egghead, then just enjoyed the ride until we get to the game store," Saki says as she speeds up the bike a lot faster than before.

Sakura was enjoying the bike ride as well seeing her girl letting loose as most of the time Saki has act polite cause she is an idol now.

"Hey Sakura, we are almost at the shopping centre so I'm slow down now ok?"

Sakura nodded and waited for them to get the shop which didn't take as long she thought it would to arrival there and the parking was easy to find as there was a lot of parking to chose, so Saki just park the bike as close as she can to the shopping mall.

After parking the bike, the two made their way into the mall, which was shocked as to how the shopping mall looks different than before when she was alive.

Sakura had to drag Saki to the game store as the blonde girl was getting sidetracked by the new stores in the mall.

When they finally got to the game store, there was a big line of people lining up for the new pokemon game which Sakura and Saki stand in the line as well and one by one the line was getting smaller and smaller until both of them were up the front of the counter.

"Hello, girl's are you here to pick up pokemon sword or shield?" The man asked as he takes out the pokemon games from the draw.

"Shield please." Saki and Sakura said at the same time.

"Aright then that be 4033.00 yen and since this a preorder you two get a plush toy but since your blonde friend is cute I will give you the other for free of change."

Sakura nodded and took out the wallet to pay the man and got the game and the two plush toys were a frog-like and a bunny with a cheeky smile on it which Saki and Sakura took a liking to them

After looking around the store, the two left the game store but not before Sakura giving a death glare to the man who give them the game because he said Saki was cute.

Sakura and Saki decided to head home as they have already explored the whole mall so they got on the bike and drove home at high speed which didn't take as long because Saki wanted to play the new pokemon game. 

Saki parked her bike and went inside the manor with the redhead following behind her into their room where the switch is. Saki started up the console and put the game in and wanted for the game to install which took a long time as the game file was large so the two decided to chat among's themselves until it's was finish.

The two keep talking until Saki heard a beep sound coming from the console which got the biker girl exticed so much that she picked up and started the game.

Sakura wish she had a phone so she can take a picture or recond Saki being cute over a video game but for now she will burn this into her memory bank.

Saki picked the game language and after that, she gets to design her character to look like Sakura and even name her character after her.

"Hey, Sakura look at this."

Sakura looked at the tv where she saw a cutscene that shows the main characters traveling with their pokemon to different places and battling other people along the way as well catching more pokemon before facing the main pokemon on the cover of the game before the screen turns black.

Then Saki pressed the button where she saw the one box that says new game which she press and the screen turns black once more before the screen comes back with a person standing there in a suit and throwing a ball which some sort of elephant creature came out of the ball and make a loud blowing noise

"Who the heck is this guy and what kind pokemon is that?". Saki says as she continues pressing the buttons to skip the dialog to the part where she meets some guy with a cape and some sort of orange wing lizard.

After skipping most of the dialog again, Saki was outside moving her character to go the professor house to give the wishing thing to the old lady after getting the Pokedex from the girl with sunglasses and her first pokemon from the cape guy which she chose the fire starter as it was very cheeky just like her and gave the fire pokemon a nickname which she named it firecracker for some reason.

Saki moved her character out of the small town into the next area but not before beating all the trainers and taking all of their money in the process and this includes the rival as well.

So after three hours of playing the game, Saki called it that as she made good process of the game after beating three gym leaders at ease and plus it's really late so she saves the game and turns the console off before warping her arms around the redhead and falling asleep as well.

"Hey, are they done playing the game?" A quiet voice can be heard from outside the door.

"Quiet Junko or else they are wake up," Ai says as she pokes her head in the doorway to see if Junko woke them up but they are still sleeping.

"Ok let get the switch and the charger to play the pokemon game.

Junko nodded and the two went in and grab the switch and along with the charger as well before quietly leaving the room as quiet as possible before speed walking away to their hideout spot where they play all night and each took turns before passing out. But they did manage to pass Saki who was piss and took the switch from them when she woke up and overtaken them in a few short hours.

"I am the number one zombie pokemon trainer bitches," Saki says out loud before leaving the room where Junko and Ai are still sleeping and continuing playing the game to become the first zombie champion of the Galar region.


End file.
